


A new Toy

by Nathlyn



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gore, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Original Character Death(s), Pet Names, Please Kill Me, Possessive Behavior, SCORPIA Member Alex Rider, ScorpiaBoss!Yassen, Sugar Daddy, Why Did I Write This?, dark!Alex, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathlyn/pseuds/Nathlyn
Summary: Alex tends to break his toys. Going to Yassen to ask for a new one starts getting boring pretty soon but he discovers something at the mall he plans on keeping around a little longer...
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A new Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my Muderslut/Sugarbaby/Dark!Alex series. Alex age is not mentioned so he could or could not be of age. I personally imagine him very young (around 15) but he does not have to be. I am not exactly proud of this and it is definitely not my best work. Please mind the tags!  
> This is not beta read, so if you find any mistakes you can either keep them or hand them in for correction.

Red started to leak into his sweater, his hands sticky with the drying blood of his victim. The air was filled with the sour smell of copper, enough to taste it on his tongue. “Look what you've done,“ Alex said to the crying man in front of him, hands brushing along his clothes. “I will never get this out! I liked this sweater!“ He wasn't really angry, mainly playing around for the sake of it. The man started to whine again. „I'm s-sorry, s-so sor-„ His sobbing was interrupted by sharp steel. Alex had slit the man's throat before he could finish his sentence. That was boring. Another spy trying to get into Scorpia. Nothing new, nothing exciting. Just a little toy to play with for a while. Maybe Yassen could get him a new one if he asked nicely enough? It would be worth a try, Alex decided and headed back up to the main buildings. “Sean, clean this up, ok? Dr Three wouldn't be happy if we left his room a mess.“

Becoming Yassen Gregorovichs Boytoy wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he left MI6. Not that there was any regret. He wasn't even sure how they both ended up in this arrangement but it always felt… natural?

What they are doing is wrong. Morally and legally. But it was also fun. And Alex has suffered enough already so he could use some fun. So he stayed. He stayed when Yassen killed Jack, taking Alex with him to train him as a killer. Stayed, when Yassen ordered him to kill Tulip Jones, stayed when he finally had the opportunity to make Alan Blunt pay. At first, he wanted to run, get away from Yassen, get away from the world of gore and pain.

But the man was intoxicating. As much as he wanted to leave, he couldn't. And with every passing day, his desire to be with him grew stronger. And then Alan Blunt happened. Training Alex has taken Malagosto a year. But his anger was burning with a force stronger than any time could soothe. Killing Mrs Jones felt wrong and ugly. But the thought of revenge made him push through it. Torturing Alan Blunt under the watchful eye of Dr Thee had felt like a relief. Like something that should have happened a long time ago. And now he was stuck in the world he was once fighting against.

Making his way back to the main building took him longer than expected. His thoughts were already filled with new ideas to convince Yassen to give him another toy. Most of them including the excessive use of his mouth, but not for talking. He greeted the armed guards at the entrance and they nodded in reply. They were already used to him coming back in all kinds of body fluids. Including, but not limited to blood and vomit. “You should clean yourself up before you go upstairs. The boss isn't in a good mood today and you wouldn't want to ruin his beloved carpets.“ Nathan, a tall blonde looked at him apologetically. Alex shot him a soft smile and thanked him. He didn't think Yassen would care, but the advice was only well-intentioned. He considered the opportunity to get on Yassen's nerves and fool him a little against the low chance to get his way after it. It would probably end better for him when he tried to be a good boy for once. So instead of walking straight into Yassen's office (without knocking obviously) he took a turn left and visited the bathroom first.

30 Minutes and a shower later there was still a hint of soft pink on his skin. But it didn't feel itchy anymore and that was good enough for him. The clothes he wore landed in a dumpster. Blood that was soaked in so deep wasn't going to be cleaned off. A glance to the mirror let Alex hesitate on his way out. Maybe a different outfit could increase his chance to get his new gift? It was worth a try. With a big, bright smile, he looked through his clothes, making up his mind. What would Yassen like today? The man usually prefers soft pastels, making Alex look innocent and complimenting his milky white skin.

But when he was in a bad mood he could be rough. Alex would prefer to keep his favourites out of Yassen's hands then. There was no need for another ripped pair of the soft lace lingerie he loved so much. Something a little more coverage would be better. Not that he had anything against getting fucked in Yassen's office, but there was a certain goal he wanted to get first. In the end, the choice was easy. Yassen liked him pretty to show off and that was what he would get. Light makeup, with lipstick matching the deep red of his crop top, simple dark clothes to round the image up and his favourite choker. Enough to look like an invitation but nothing that would get onto Yassen's self-control.

He even made Yassen tea. The idea of drinking tea with jam in it made every British cell in his body shiver with disgust but he ignored the temptation to just throw the cup straight out of the window and instead added some biscuits to the tablet in his hands. Everything to Yassen's liking. The man constantly claimed to not have favourites but Alex knew that this was a lie.

The door to Yassen's rooms was a cliche. Old oakwood frame with a dark door and discrete but beautiful accents. Whenever he was feeling a little bratty he made fun of it, especially when it was in contrast with the ultra-modern office behind it. He entered the office with a soft knock on the door, closing it behind him. 

The sound of typing was filling the air, occasionally interrupted by rustling paper. Yassen was concentrated on his work, barely paying attention to the young boy who entered the room. The said boy made his way to the assassins desk with catlike grace, barely making any sound on the soft, thick carpet. Alex placed the tablet on the desk and flatly ignored the second chair in the room. Straddling down onto Yassen's lap, long legs slung around his waist and arms around his neck, he efficiently blocked Yassen's sight of the monitor in front of him. Yassen was currently busy talking business with some clients on a zoom call, not that Alex cared. He was well known in and out of Scorpias hierarchy, Yassen's sugarbaby, boytoy and occasionally even arm candy for some meetings or galas. He buried his head in Yassen's shoulder, softly purring his name while playing with the short hair in Yassen's neck. “Hey Babe, you see that I'm busy?“ Yassen's voice was a deep, soft rumble, calmly spoken into his ear. Alex grinned and bit down into the flesh of Yassen's throat, hard enough to leave a mark that would probably shine in a deep purple next morning. He licked over it, almost apologetically, while shifting closer to catch some of Yassen's warmth. “M´bored Yas. He wasn't fun. Begging and crying so easily…“ He felt Yassen slightly change his position to let him sit in his lap more comfortable. A good sign. “Oh sugar, you broke another one of your toys? Why can't you let them live a little longer huh?“ Yassen wasn't angry at him and his voice was filled with warm laughter. “But he was boring! Crying out for his mum, begging to be left alive. His voice was so annoying Yas. Why should I want to play with such a worthless baby?“ Yassen kissed him on the cheek, licking a little bit of the pink that was left away. “Come on _Dorogoi_ let me work now ok? I will get you a new Toy as soon as I'm finished here. Buy yourself something cute for tonight. Surprise me a little would you?“ Yassen reached into his pockets, taking out one of his credit cards and gave it to Alex. “Go on, spoil yourself. Maybe you even get a reward when you find something really pretty that I like.“ The words shot a strike of arousal through Alex body, shifting visibly. His grin got wider. Not what his original goal was, but close enough. He leaned a little closer, brushing his lips against Yassen's ear. “Any specific wishes, _daddy_?“ He almost moaned the last word, trying to rile Yassen up a little. He felt Yassen shift under him, his body all hard muscles and strength. A deep growl escaping his throat. “If you want another toy, you should start to behave princess. Maybe it will be more effective to just shoot the traitors dead instead of giving them to you“ A threat and a clear dismiss in one sentence. Yassen was speaking Scorpia fluently. “But-“ Alex whined trying to ignore the orders he was given. Another sharp glance from Yassen. Scary. He decided to avoid testing his luck further, giving Yassen a last greedy kiss on the mouth and then disappeared with a smug grin on his face.

A new toy and permission to go shopping? That was better than he first hoped. He placed himself on one of the expensive couches in the living room, a big bowl of ice cream in one hand. “Hey, Nathan! You're busy?“ He called after the guard leaving the room. “Are there any plans sir?“ Nathan asked politely, knowing better than to ignore Gregorovichs Boy. He had no interest in ending as one of his toys in the basement. Alex shot him another big grin and clapped on hand against the bowl. “We're going shopping today!“

When Yassen entered their Apartment upstairs he felt relieved to see that the lights were already on. Alex was back from his shopping tour and the delicious smell of food filling the air told him that he went grocery shopping as well. Yassen left his coat and shoes in the hallway and followed the smell into the kitchen area. Alex was chopping some chicken and sang softly to the song played on the radio. Yassen couldn't help but smile, walking towards his boy and placing his arms around him from behind. “Hey sugar, you had fun today?“ His voice was soft and warm and he kissed Alex on the cheek before he placed his head on the boy's shoulder. Alex didn't answer him, busy with the pans on the stove, but he leaned into the touch.

Yassen's blue eyes never left Alex's body while he watched him cook. Dinner was great, celebrated with good wine at the end. But Alex was silent. His normally chatty and open personality seemed dimmed by a thoughtfulness that almost made him look sad. It made Yassen angry to see his baby so unhappy, especially when he didn't know why he was it in the first place.

When they were back in the living room he tapped on his thigh asking Alex to sit down on his lap. The boy obeyed him instantly, crawling on top of him, trying to get as close as possible, seeking more contact than he usually would. Yassen was used to Alex being clingy, always touching, hugging, loving his love and attention. But he felt so helpless and small in his arms now. Nothing left from the sassiness and pride that normally shone in all of his movements. “Alex baby, what's up? Did anything happen today? I'm sorry that I didn't have more time for you but the meeting was very important. I will make it up to you ok? Whatever you want, sugar“ When Alex looked up to him he expected doe-eyes, maybe even a disappointed wince, anything but not the icy cold, angry look he got. Was Alex that annoyed over his rejection from him? “You promised me a new toy, didn't you?“ Yassen nodded and let his hand wander through the soft blond locks of his lover. “Yes, princess. Any toy you like. But there is nobody who needs to get punished today. Would you mind waiting for another day?“ Yassen would have no problem sacrificing one of his men just to make his baby happy, but he would prefer not to if Alex was able to wait another day for his gift. The smile he got from Alex was terrifying. Sugary-sweet but with such a sharp edge to it that he had the feeling he could cut himself on it. “There is no need for a new one anymore. I already found it.“ Yassen raised an eyebrow to urge Alex to continue “There was a guy at the mall who got rather… touchy. He was rude and looked at me as if I was his prey.“ Alex's voice was filled with disgust “But I'm not his prey, Yas. I only belong to _you_.“ He emphasised his words with hugging Yassen even closer, pressing hungry kisses on his throat and collarbone before he continued “I want him, daddy. I want him screaming and begging for mercy. I want him to suffer. And I want to show him who _I_ belong to.“ Yassen's body had stiffened with every word the boy in his lap said. Someone hat the audacity to touch what was his? “Tell me, baby, tell me about him. Everything you know. You will have him in your hands tomorrow. Who did this to you, honey? He _will_ suffer for it.“ Alex's smile grew wicked, his fists clinging in excitement. Then his phone was in his hands, showing him a picture. It was a dark blue Mercedes, expensive, sleek, modern. A beautiful car. Yassen looked at him in confusion. “You want a car hun? You don't even like Mercedes?“ The blonde boy in front of him just shook his head. “It's his car Yassen. With his Licence Plate. I made the picture when he left the mall after I rejected him. He wasn't happy about that part by the way. If he just knew what he got himself into..“ Alex's laughter was full of arrogance and pride. It was gorgeous.

His mouth was back on Yassen's throat, licking and biting softly. “How could I possibly thank you Yas?“ He mumbled softly in his neck between two kisses. Yassen laughed softly, pulled on his hair and brought his face up to him. “I would know a way. Come, put that sweet little mouth of yours to better use than that.“ He pushed him away from his lap, down on his knees. The bright smile on Alex's face didn't vanish, even when he let his mouth work _elsewhere_.

It took Yassen merely an hour to find out everything he needed to know about the man. His Name was Cristopher Austen and he was a successful businessman from New York who just happened to visit one of his factories in Europe. His company produced lots of different weapons for the US-Army. Some of them were interesting. He could have been a good client for Scorpia one day, but he made a big mistake. Nobody touched the property of Yassen Gregorovich without getting punished for it. And when his baby wants to do it himself he wouldn't want to be the person on the table.

He met the man in a simple, vacuous office under the disguise of a potential business partner who was interested in a corporation with his company. As soon as his bodyguard turned his back to Yassen to leave the room both of them were unconscious, not even a second left to react.

The next time the man opened his eyes was three hours later in a clinically white room. His wrists and ankles were fixated on a hospital bed, his mouth stuffed with a gag. He was shaking in terror immediately. Yassen, who had spent the last hour patiently waiting for his guest to wake up, looked at him with a cold smile. “Hey, there we are. I was afraid you would let me wait even longer. That would be rude, wouldn't it? But it's not like it would be unusual for you to be so.“ His voice was so sweet it felt almost sticky on Christopher's skin.

Yassen got up from his chair, walked over to the American watching him curiously like a doctor his experiment, and then carefully removed the gag from his mouth. Christopher immediately started screaming. It took him a minute, maybe two, to realize that there was nobody who could hear him. His throat already started to feel sore and itchy. “W-what do you w-want? I have money, I c-could give you e-every-thing. Do you want money? A car? Weapons?. I'll give you anything you want but please l-let me go!“ The Russian looked at him in silence, before he shook his head. “Such a pity. You couldn't give me anything I wouldn't already own. But now that you are here I have everything I need.“

Christophers eyes fell on something next to the bed, laying on top of a table, Yassens long slender fingers were busy checking out whatever it was. He realized how bad his situation was when the assassin picked the silvery thing up. It was a scalpel. “What are you going to do to me you sick freak?! Experiments?! You want to test some fucking medicine on me?!“ Now Yassen's smile was real. And it wasn't pretty. “I don't want anything from you, Mr Austen. And your situation is entirely your fault. You see, I don't like it when someone touches my possessions. Especially not when they didn't asked for permission first.“ That was the moment a second figure walked into Chrispothers sight.

A slender blonde, with big brown eyes and soft locks- “You're the guy from the mall!“ Christopher shouted, finally getting some puzzle pieces into place. “You're the stupid slut who rejected me in front of everyone!“ A shimmer of silver and then a sharp white pain in his right side. Yassen had let the scalpel cut into the man's skin, slowly dragging it down to his hip. The cut wasn't deep, barely enough to draw blood, but it hurt. „You stupid bastard! Who do you think you are?!“ Yassen's gaze was fixated on the blade he started to clean off on a white towel, slowly painting it red. „I'm Nobody, believe me. But he is the person who is going to hurt you very, very bad“ Yassen placed the scalpel back onto the table, picking up a leather case filled with even more knives. There were smaller ones, with serrations, waves or completely smooth blades. All perfectly polished and razor-sharp. It was a truly terrifying picture. He handed Alex the case who placed it next to him.

Yassen had left the room one and a half hour ago and Alex hadn't bothered coming out of it since. Occasionally there were some screams or sobs but most of it not loud enough to leave the room. Yassen used the time his baby was busy to get some of his work done. Having some fun with a rude person was something Alex could do very well himself. He was typing another mission report when Alex called him back into the room. To Yassen's surprise, the man on the bed was still conscious. His body was covered in ugly burn marks and long bloody stripes from a leather whip, which had even ripped off the skin completely in some places. His face was wet with tears, traces of vomit around his mouth. The bed and the ground around it were stained with water and blood. The water had probably been boiling to leave such heavy burn marks on the skin. But Cristopher was still conscious. His eyes wide open, watching Yassen's movements in pure pain. 

Alex was another picture that burned into Yassen's mind. His breath was a little faster than usual, but he looked completely calm. His muscles were relaxed, a soft smile on his lips. He looked pleased with his work. Completely covered in blood once again, part of his hands burned from the water as well. It didn't seem to hurt him at all. „Hey Yas, you're back“ His voice was slightly different as well. He almost sounded drunk. Alex watched him with a very intense gaze, his eyes taking in every feature of Yassen's standing figure. His smile grew into a grin once again, nothing sane left in it. “You wanted to show him who I belong to, didn't you? Well.. isn't now the perfect opportunity?“ Before Yassen could react to his offer, Alex had taken matters into his own hands. He grabbed a fistful of Yassen's hair, forcefully pulling him down to meet his mouth. The kiss was hot, wet and sloppy. “Go on Yas, show him what he can’t do to me. What only you are allowed to do. Get him back into his place.“ Alex bit down on Yassen's lip hard enough to draw blood and shot him a look full of hot, burning desire. “ _Fuck me, Daddy_ “

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated :) I am open for all kinds of criticism!


End file.
